


Paper Cut

by murmurer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Birthday Tendou Satori, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmurer/pseuds/murmurer
Summary: 牛天双箭头暧昧小插曲。发生在他们高二那年，天童生日那天。
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Paper Cut

**Author's Note:**

> 最最喜欢的天童，生日快乐！！！
> 
> 评论大欢迎，我真的很想看到大家的反馈！谢谢！

“呃啊真该死……”

还有三分钟集合。想必一二年级其他部员都已在体育馆列队站好。

天童觉侧侧头，在练习服的袖子上蹭掉汗水，双手又向厕所隔间上方微弱的灯光处凑了凑。揭开一半的小猫图案创可贴下，右手食指上薄薄一道猩红的划伤又在渗血。

自己之前潦草贴上的普通创可贴太影响打球手感，必须揭下来再缠白贴才行。

伤口严重吗？倒是不深，不仔细看的话甚至不太明显。正因如此，再加上自己划伤的原因尤其愚蠢，使得天童无法坦然跑去校医室解决问题。

五月下旬，天气仍还阴冷，空气中便开始散发夏季的IH的紧张气息，天童升入白鸟泽学园高中二年级已有一个月余，高强度备战也已经持续了一个月余。每天清晨跑步和基础练，下午是专项和练习赛，每次去到食堂时天色都擦黑。晚上挤时间做功课、看比赛录像，周末加练。一轮轮下来，天童早就不记得自己上次去便利店是什么时候，甚至连家里自己房间是何模样都不太记得了。虽然人选多已确定，但是包括自己在内，剩下的二年级之间首发资格竞争转向白热化，和一年级、三年级队员的磨合程度也是起起伏伏。锻治君的脸色和整日低空盘旋的气压同样凝重。

如果因为手指尖上一点小伤耽误了下午的拦网练习，等待自己的肯定不只是打雷下雨那么简单。想到这里，也只好狠狠心把剩下半截创可贴“嚓拉——”撕下来，疼得他一仰头，差点没在门板上撞个结实。幸好四下都没人了，他的骂骂咧咧回荡在半空里。

“过生日倒霉，真是前途光明。”天童把废掉的创可贴扔了，走出隔间，在水管下冲冲伤口，开始把白贴一圈一圈绕到手指上。这次缠得格外紧。

要说这划伤怎么来的，真是逊到不行。早在学期伊始，天童偷偷带了一个30厘米见方的迷你冷冻冰箱藏在宿舍里，用来保管他的冰淇淋、甜牛奶和运动饮料库存，如此一来便可以在三年级前辈们监督不到的地方大快朵颐。虽然学生寮的谈话室里也有大冰箱，但是那毕竟是一层楼上二十几个男生共享一台，总归没有自己独拥一个来得方便。好巧不巧，在这万物苏生、春夏相洽的他天童觉的第17个爆诞纪念日，食堂用西红柿炒章鱼的午餐把他给提前赶回房间，逼他用芥末虾片、菓子面包和香蕉牛奶的盛宴提前为自己庆祝了一番。也许是上天要抚慰天童的内心（现在看来更像是为了折磨天童的内心），便在冥冥之中指引他发现了小冰箱深处仅存的一根巧克力冰棍。就在他欣喜若狂地打开之时，冻了将近一个月的如磐石一样冷硬、还带着冰碴的冰棍包装纸毫不留情地划了他手。

铃声响起。天童赶紧晃了晃脑袋，把这悲剧的一幕暂时压入回忆的深渊，迈开腿跑向体育馆。

今天，大家打球的手感似乎都很好。也许是即将到来的周末让全体队员看到了一丝希望的曙光，抑或是新入的一年级终于习惯了顶着锻治君的怒喝奋力挥臂。白贴紧紧包缠的手指也没再有什么异样的感觉，天童投入十二分力在场上尽情纵跃。

“生日加成可真了不得啊，你这家伙。”山形用鱼跃太多次以后汗津津灰扑扑的手拍拍天童的肩膀，“刚刚那个一触真不错，我后面接得也顺畅。”

“是吧是吧？” 有人捧场，天童在休息时间也不存惜体力了，活蹦乱跳起来。

“喂，你倒是把杯盖先拧紧啊！”濑见站在旁边冷不丁被洒了一小泼水在脸上。

“对不起呀semimi～”天童作势要伸手帮他擦擦。

“啊？！我怎么又成了semimi了？不能换个正常一点的称呼吗？” 濑见一边推开他的手一边去拿毛巾来擦。

“天童前辈今天说不定能拦到牛岛前辈几个球呢。”一年级拦网新星川西面无表情插话道。

“这个嘛……能不能呢……” 天童挠挠头，感觉到牛岛的视线也投了过来，心里紧了紧。

拦死若利君的球，应该是在场每个副攻——不对，应该是全县每个副攻的究极梦想吧。天童心想。其实他的球路也不是那么难猜，拦不拦得下更多的是力量和技术上的问题。以他天童觉的水准，距离拦死他们白鸟泽主炮手这个目标自然还远，只能在状态极好的时候触到球、改变他的进攻轨迹，让后面接球的人不至于太难做……但是，哪怕刨除这种球场对抗的心理因素，天童也觉得自己太过于在意若利君了。比赛时协助他，并且有朝一日拦死他，这当然是第一桩要事。但是球场之外，天童也在不觉间愈发在意着对方。若利君在食堂里认认真真安安静静嚼着饭粒的样子，在谈话室和大家一起看比赛时明明应该放松却正襟危坐的样子，掌握一个新的流行语的时候有所了悟的神情，他亲手包得整齐的书皮，笔画分明的干净的字迹……凡是天童的目光可及之处，牛岛若利又坦诚，又严格，又天然，又神秘。天童自己心里也透亮。他喜欢若利君，可能不是一星半点，是喜欢得不得了，想要再接近一点，无时不刻注视着他。

集合的哨声这时候响了。牛岛若利本尊从天童的身前经过，“那就试试看吧。”他说道，头也不回地走向场地中央。天童眨了眨眼睛，弯腰放下运动水壶，在没人看到的地方叹了一口气。

喜欢又怎样？世界的牛岛若利，追捧他的人比想要拦他球的人更多了百倍千倍不止，而他眼里从来没有任何一个。天童能够做到的，只有扮演一个可靠又显眼的队友而已。至少，站在球网同侧临阵对敌的时候，天童可以感受到若利君投在自己背上的视线；站在球网两侧的时候，他会映入他的眼睛；罕见地托球给他的时候，他会喊出他的名字。

他们这场三对三的分配是天童、大平、濑见，对阵添川、牛岛，还有一年级候补二传白布。

大多数时候，牛岛所在的队都能把对方打得落花流水，但是这次，白布和两个前辈的配合还稍显生硬，反倒是这边全二年级组衔接顺畅，把比分咬到24比23。虽是对面的赛点，但天童打得很开心。和狮音君配合打出的快攻得分率提高了，封死了仁君的直线球，还凭着猜球接到了英太君二次进攻打过去后被严防死守的贤二郎顶回来的机会球。今天感觉很准，他心想。而且视野非常清晰。

——清晰到什么程度？他跳到顶点伸手拦若利君时，和对方同时洞察了自己右手和右标志杆之间的空当。天童的手甚至比眼睛更快；几乎在0.1秒之间，他右手往右一够，对面全国前三主攻手满载着威力的直线球狠狠砸到他食指。天童本想努把力把球往下扣，没想到仿佛触到刀刃一样，之前划到的指尖激痛了一下，使他不禁把手一缩。球被他这么一旋，擦着他后背往下掉，在大平和濑见急忙奔过来接之前就落到了地上。

这一分连着练习赛的胜利都被拱手让给了对面。天童“嘁”了一声，甩甩手，半是颓丧，半是为了解痛。

“能触球就很不错了，别灰心。”濑见笑着拍了拍天童的背，“毕竟是若利的球。” “要是我最后能再跑快点接起来就好了。”大平说。

“贤二郎，你平时不是最能往若利那里传球吗？顾忌仁干什么？三对三练习也应该拿出正式比赛的觉悟来打。我要会做人但不会传好球的二传有什么用？” 没等喘口气，锻治君就走上来劈头盖脸一顿批评。他这话说得白布一阵羞愧，脸都红透了，只好重重低下头。添川听到教练嫌二传给自己托球太多，倒也不生气，只是一脸认真地听着。牛岛神情一变未变。

“觉，拦网到最后手形又松了，体力都白练了？！饭都白吃了？！每天晨跑后再加爬坡冲刺十次俯卧撑二十个。” 

“……是。”天童虽然沮丧，但也松了一口气。锻治君没发现自己那一刻的异样真是万幸。

“休息五分钟打下一场。”

只剩今天的最后一场练习赛了。手上的伤口还在嘶嘶作痛，令他非常懊恼——没有严重到要急救的地步，但是要说不影响球感和发挥是不可能的，哪怕他怎么极力避免。幸而这一局里他和若利君被分到同组，剩下的队员的进攻都没有若利君那么难以应付。

大概是这局打到一半左右，天童感到牛岛从侧面传来的强烈的介意。

他都说不清自己是怎么发觉的。若利君在比赛中从来聚精会神，心无旁骛，自然不可能在注意自己。也许是若利君从自己右侧起跳补全拦网的时候吧？也许是拿下漂亮一球时两人击掌的时候吧？天童也无暇多想，只知道这八成不是什么好的预感。

但是他也万万没想到常常拒人千里之外的若利君会在散场时主动找上来。

馆里只剩下一二年级队员，刚刚打扫完场地。天童好不容易松了一口气，说了声“辛苦了哦”正打算速速撤离，早去冲澡，本来和山形、大平他们走在后面的牛岛突然跨几步追上来拦住天童去路。

“天童今天拦网偷懒了。明天注意。”

“哈？”

还没等天童脑筋转过来，给出个回答，他就头也不回地踏出门去了。生气？好像也没有。若利君的还是一如往常那样面无表情，目光中透着严格和深不可测的平静坚毅。但是哪怕若利君是全队公认的绝对王牌和所有人默认的领导者，他也从不会像这样自恃高人一等，训诫其他人。

天童虽然没想明白，却确确实实被牛岛话里的意思激得生气了。偷懒？今天我哪个球不是全力去接的，哪个托球不是尽力去扣的？你牛岛若利自己不是最清楚了吗？一个那么大力的直线球，放在平时我就算截到也只能触球一次，今天还斗志满满想着正面刚一把给你扣回去，你是打球打得眼瞎了没看见？

在打球这件事上被若利君看低，比被若利君无视更要让天童难以忍受。

“若利居然这样训别人，好稀奇啊。”不知什么时候，山形搭上天童的肩膀，还有濑见和大平也追了上来，看着牛岛的背影渐渐消失。

“我觉得天童今天打得很好啊！虽然最后一场失误是多了点。但是我们几个也都累得要死，没好到哪去。” 濑见不平道。

“说起来，倒数第二场，拦到若利的那一球，打在手上应该很痛吧？他倒是不提那个啊？”  
“那也不是若利的错。”  
“嘛……但是为什么要说天童？”

大平沉思了一下，盯着天童握得有点不自然的右手。“难道说……”

还没等他叫住人，天童就快步跑出了体育馆。

男子更衣室是一排单独的宽敞平房，后面有一排半露天的水龙头，是很早以前装的，现在鲜少有人使用，掩映在修剪整齐的灌木丛边。训练前后，天童想要一个人待着的时候就会来这里。

急着冲澡的心思也没了，他愤恨地揭开手上的白贴，看到划伤的地方被汗水泡得肿胀皱皲，暴露在空气中又突突地疼，心里更烦闷。他觉得冤，但更不想拉下脸去解释。在冰凉的水流下冲干净，从包里掏出新的创可贴贴好。收拾干净以后，他泄气坐在地上。对人的感情就像纸划的伤口一样讨厌，细微到无处寻迹，似乎无关紧要，如果专注于其他的事，甚至不会有感觉——但是每一次不意间接触碰撞，在摩擦之下就会疼得人呲牙咧嘴。

傍晚风吹，脚下的泥土传上来阴凉的气息。天童拉紧了外套，听到不远处的槐树后面发出不太自然的沙拉拉声响。他跑过去一看，却是空无一人，连露天田径场上训练的陆上部成员都走了个干净。他低头把脸埋到双手上，汗水被吹干之后皮肤也一点点冷了下来。看来今天要在空荡荡、溅满水渍的淋浴室里冲澡了。

晚饭后，天童被山形他们拉扯进谈话室、身上被扣了“今日主角”的缎带、按坐在沙发上以后，依然提不起兴致。他不着痕迹地把右手缩进过长的卫衣袖子里，环视四周。若利君不在。只要是能在学校里庆祝的，他还没听说他缺席过谁的生日。

“我可是跟动画鉴赏社团的朋友借了这么多DVD来啊，都是Jump漫画改编的经典作，今天晚上姑且就一起看你想看的。”濑见像是赌场坐庄的一样气势十足地跨在椅子上，把光碟盒子在茶几上一溜摆开。

“唔……还有几张初回限定版的，真不能小看semimi啊！你的朋友难不成是看在你这件老虎头T恤的份上才借给你的？”  
“谁是semimi啊？！”

“蛋糕也有买哦，虽然是小卖部买来的一人一小块的那种，不过我班上的女同学都非常推荐。” 大平微笑着指了指冰箱。  
“为什么狮音和班上的女孩子关系那么好啊……”山形整理着发型，第一万次抱怨道。天童配合地跟着他叹气。

“那，事不宜迟，我们这就——”

“天童。” 牛岛若利突然从门口探进来半个身子，把天童吓了一跳。

“若若若利君？！”

“抱歉，稍微来一下。”

牛岛走过来，不由分说抓起天童的左手把他拉到走廊上。

“我有点事情要说。去我房间可以吗？”

“哈？可，可以？”

好久没进来这里了，与一般体育生房间不同的整洁极简，还有空气中隐约一丝衣物柔顺剂的味道，他都喜欢。两个人面对面，天童坐在椅子上眨巴眼睛，心中如擂鼓。牛岛坐在床上。门边挂着外衣和雨伞，还滴着水。若利君刚从外面回来？外面下雨了吗？天童心想着。

“之前我错怪你了，向你道歉。”牛岛一本正经地说，把系紧的便利店袋子递给天童。

“诶？给我吗？”

牛岛点点头。打开来，里面躺着一盒包装精致的创可贴和一小杯冰淇淋。天童惊讶至极。

“我从更衣室出来，看到你在换创可贴，才知道你受伤了。”

“没，没有受伤那么严重啦……” 之前的不快连影都没有了。若利君居然没有直接走人，而且还偷看到自己？嘛，这么说太奇怪了，但他其实是在意自己的了？

“不过还是影响了后面的发挥。要赶快治好才行。”

“这个，虽说这样，但也不是在打球的时候弄的啦……”

天童把这盒崭新的创可贴拿出来，右手上，洗澡后揉得皱皱巴巴的伤处露了出来，他不好意思地抬抬眼，牛岛用真诚又有点疑惑的神情望向他。

天童只觉得整个人都轻盈了起来。动起稍微有点不听使唤的手换上新的创可贴，花纹还挺可爱的。

“详细的原委不能告诉你，否则有损我帅气的形象。”

牛岛似懂非懂地点了点头。

“不过，创可贴的话，部室和医务室里一抓一大把，为什么还要特意买来呢？” 难道说是为了赔礼道歉所以要专程买新的吗？未免太守规矩了吧。天童端详着盒子，里面有米色和浅绿色的其他款式，有素淡的格纹图案还有波点，透着家用的温馨感。

安静。牛岛被天童盯得不由得眨了眨眼睛。

“……小时候母亲都会给我贴这种的。有种家里的感觉。”

“哎，真的真的？” 天童眼睛亮了，“原来若利君也会留心这种事啊！啊呀，果然感觉很安慰呢……”

他把手凑到灯下，微微转动手指，光影移动之间波点仿佛也轻柔跳动。

“很漂亮，但也不扎眼。你妈妈眼光真不错。”

“……嗯。” 牛岛轻轻回答，出乎天童的意料。他又去看那盒冰淇淋，不禁叫出声来。

“惊爆！居然是季节限定的草莓芝士蛋糕口味！我本来以为下次出去放风时再去买肯定就断货了……没想到居然被你给买回来了！”

“在便利店里被一位阿姨搭话了，说是我的粉丝。她看到我面对冷柜不知道怎么选择，很困扰，就向我推荐了这种，说是限定贩售到本月底。”

“喂你这也太幸福了吧？去趟便利店都能碰上粉丝，真不愧是天下的若利君。你有没有给她签名？她有没有提起拦网很帅气的红色头发的队友啊？”

“队友……天童吗？没提。签名签了。”

“签名倒是签了……你这个人真是的，下次遇到这样的事情，多跟人家聊两句，也宣传宣传队里其他人啊……”

“这个很有天童的感觉。”

天童从细碎的絮絮叨叨中抬起头来，“说什么？”

牛岛伸手把莓红色的冰淇淋杯从塑料袋里捞出来，拿到和天童的脸同样高度上比一比。“这个颜色很有天童的感觉。”

他的眼中——那应该说是叫笑意，还是希冀呢？总之是隐约的光彩，让天童看得睁大了眼睛。他接过冰淇淋，放回袋子里，无比庆幸地打算放到房间的冰箱里郑重收藏起来。若利君虽然会在凑份买礼物的时候加入大伙，但都不会单独给队友再挑礼物呢，就假装这是他第一次单独送给自己生日礼物吧……

“不吃掉吗？”

“嗯……先冻起来，等到生日会结束再说吧！毕竟还有狮音君他们买的蛋糕可以吃啊。”

“噢。”

“好！现在马上回去谈话室吧！其他人肯定等不及了。” 天童站起身来准备出门，牛岛却把手放在门把上停住了。

“我说了抱歉，天童还没回答。”

在这种奇奇怪怪的地方讲究礼仪也是天童喜欢的特质。他翘起嘴角，“没关系！我已经一点——都不介意了哦！”

牛岛释然地轻轻点头。“生日快乐，天童。”

房门打开，两个人并肩走回同伴们身边。天童心想，今年意外地是一个好生日。

（完）


End file.
